Ginta no Fight
by darrenyellowdragon
Summary: Well you could read the atory called Akatsuki no Fight on one manga, and see. well this is about his son Ginta, he is trying to get on a beasket ball team but ir is called "T" a group where you only to chores, until you quit. What will happen Ginta?


**Chapter.1. Basketball**

I was siting waiting, for my dad to come out and tell what to do before I go to school. I used to live in America, but my _dad_ got _trade_ to some kind of team in Japan! My dad had lived in Japan when he was first born and I think he said that he lived there for fifteen years. Which you know is _a lot_. He said that he first went to a school in middle school that only had a two-man team. Kiyoharu Kido or who he calls Kiyo-can. My dad's name is Akatsuki Higashino. Which my name is Ginta Higashino. My dad always smiles, when we were about to live to go to Japan, I told I won't make friends easily like him. He said I would because I always smile like him a lot. When we got here he said I was even smiling in the car in my _sleep._ I was tired, jeez I can't dream about a basketball game! Now basketball is my dad, moms, and my life. We all love basketball. My mom and I would go to every game dad had. His team always won the game. So everyone in the stands would yell as loud as they could. Anyway,he told me when we got to this huge three story house, that I would choose any room I want, and of course I went for the up stairs. I never liked being 0n the bottom and I never knew why. I unpacked my stuff and started to get my bathroom ready, I saw when I looked in the mirror my dad. I looked a lot like him, we have the same goals too...we'll he did but he met his. And I'll be next! I then sighed, and I heard the door, open to see mom. Her long black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. My mom said that every boy would go up to her everyday to see if they could be her boyfriend. My mom would always tell me the story of when she and dad met. I would always listen because one: I didn't want to be mean and two: I liked it because dad didn't do the same thing as the other boys would do.

"You dad is taking forever I know it," mom said siting down right beside me, putting her arm around me.

"Yeah if dad doesn't hurry up then am going to be late."

That was when the door open and there came dad in a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Dad, you forgot your shoes again," I said pointing down to his bare feet.

"Oh I did,"he then started to laugh like he usually did.

He then came to my right side and sat down.

"I want you to be yourself at school,"he said, "study hard, and ride your bike to school."

"Wait-why?"

"Honey you forgot not to be rude,"said mom, with a voice.

"Oops, my bad, and don't be rude."

"Dad, you forgot what I asked you."

"Huh-what?"

"You said ride your bike to school and I asked why."

"Oh that, it'll build you some strength."

I just stared at him like he was crazy. I thought walking was doing it, not riding a bike!

"Ginta you better get to school," said mom kissing me on the forehead.

Am to old for that!

"Okay."

I then got up, put my backpack on my back, run to get my bike, and walked out of the yard. I saw my mom and dad waving at me with a smile of course and when mom thought I wasn't looking she hit him with her elbow in the side. I almost busted out laughing because the way my dads face changed. I then hoped on my bike and rode off into the huge city.

I was almost at school and I then started to laugh because I couldn't get dads face out of my head. And I just started to have a really big smile on my face. I was already smiling but not like this. Plus it was a good day today anyway. The wind blowing in my hair, with the sun shining down on me. Which about blind me this morning in bed. I could hear the birds singing, and hear old cars and smell gas tanks and..._drugs._ Why would people want to live here? Its like a murder thing here. If you're out to late BAM! You're dead! I then started to speed up so I could get to my new school, Kuritsu Takadori Dia Ichuu Middle School.

I saw a bunch of people walking to the school not many riding bikes. Girls were wearing a orange and white unit-form. Boys the same color, but were wearing pants and a white T-shirt that had the short letters for this school. Its been a week since school had started and the day of the basketball try outs. Thats what am aiming for! Being on the basketball team will help me make my dreams come true! The school building was white and I could smell the Cherry Blossom tree. I then parked my bike at a place where you could to it at, and put the chain on it. So people won't steal it. Yeah my dad said people are really a bad stealer here. I then asked yeah last night and he said that he didn't know. Like thats a lot of help. I had my backpack on my right shoulder so I then started to walk into the huge school. I notice as I walked into the new school that people were looking at me weird. I think it was because I was smiling. You don't really see a kid smile in less they are out of school. I was just you know _excited. _I might _actually _get to play basketball with a good team. My dad said that after team "F" wasn't there anymore all the teammates got along. My dad had been the only team on "F" to run 300 laps on _one day!_ I hope they don't have that anymore. My dad said that team was you know gone after five months. That was when everyone became a team. But somehow I still don't believe in what my dad said. I just had that feeling. I walked to room 1-A and waited out the door for the teacher to come and get me. Thats what my dad told me to do, because you are brought up in front of the _whole class!_ That makes me have butterflies in my stomach. My first day of school and I might make it on the team! I just wanted all my classes to hurry up so I could go and play basketball.

"You may come in," said a teacher with brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

I then walked into the classroom. Well after I had to figure it out of course. You actually have to slide the door. Thats the just weird.

P.S. people i will be posting more this is almost like a peview!


End file.
